inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheritance (book)
Inheritance is the last book in the Inheritance Cycle. Originally, there were only supposed to be three books, Eragon, Eldest, and according to Christopher Paolini, the last one would be called Empire. However, while writing the third book, he realized that there would be too many pages in Empire to fit into one book, so he expanded the Inheritance Trilogy into the Inheritance Cycle, adding a fourth book. Also, it is important to note that while writing Brisingr, Paolini wrote about 100 pages into Inheritance. Confirmed Information * Inheritance will have a green dragon on the cover, nicknamed "Greeni" by fans.http://www.shurtugal.com, "Shur'tugal's Guide to Book 4, Confirmed Book 4 Facts", retrieved Aug. 10, 2011 * Inheritance will introduce a new Dragon Rider, and whether this rider fights for The Empire or the Varden is still undetermined.required * There is a chapter called "Brains!" in the book, but there are no zombies in it.http://www.shurtugal.com, "News May 28, 2009", retrieved Feb. 8, 2010 * Murtagh will have a much larger role than he had before.http://www.shurtugal.com, "First Post-Brisingr Interview with C. Paolini", retrieved Feb. 8, 2010 * The origin of Werecats will be thoroughly explored. * The remaining prophesies of Angela will be fulfilled: :* Eragon's vision of him and another leaving Alagaësia forever with their dragons. :* The Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls will be revealed. :* Eragon will have an "epic romance" ("I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare." - Angela, Eragon... it is arguable that this romance/passion has already existed for Arya with a bad ending) * In the March 2009 Alagaesia.com newsletter by Christopher Paolini revealed that the section he was working on "involves a flaming spear, a duel to the death, magic, elves, and werecats." * At May 29, 2010, Paolini was in the middle of a section containing "a one-sided game of knucklebones, an evil assassin, bags of flour, a water-born battering ram, streets lined with lead, a knife in the back, and the death of a character."http://www.shurtugal.com, "From the Desk of Christopher Paolini", retrieved May 29, 2010 * A new kind of creature will appear.http://www.shurtugal.com, "Sixth Q&A with Christopher Paolini - May 2010", retrieved Jun. 29, 2010 * New important characters are, amongst others: ** Lord Bradburn, a nobleman''Inheritance'' sneak peak, chapter King Cat ** Grimrr Halfpaw, King of Werecats * In February 2011, Paolini was writing a scene which involved "a stone table, a brazier filled with glowing coals, a man with impeccably groomed fingernails, and a black cloak."http://www.shurtugal.com, "Another Newsletter From Christopher, More Sneaky Book 4 Hints, retrieved Jun. 30, 20211 * The book will be released on November 8, 2011. The following new information was confirmed http://www.shurtugal.com, "Re-Post: C.P. Q&A Highlights – The Best Of: Book 5? Prequels? Wolf Eyes and Bladesinger? More Dragons?", retrieved Jun. 30, 2011 in an author interview conducted as one-week question and answer session at Random Buzzers: * Paolini finished the book. Furthermore, the book is named and has been since Brisingr was finished, but it is up to the publisher to decide when to release the title. The cover artwork, featuring an emerald dragon, is completed. * It is likely that Eragon will learn more about the nature of Spirits. * There are some "interesting bits" with Murtagh. * The fates of Roran and Nasuada have been greatly changed from the original plan for those characters. * Eragon's Guide to Alagaësia, mainly the written sections, contains some important hints about what will happen in this book. * Something related to Brom coming back to life will occur, but perhaps in a way nobody expects. * There is "more to Angela than meets the eye" and she will have "several crowning moments of awesomeness." * The book will reveal the extent and limitations of Eragon's new sword Brisingr to catch fire. * No more secret Dragon Riders will be discovered. * The two women blessed by Eragon in Brisingr, "Wolf Eyes" and "Bladesinger" will make an appearance. * The seven words in the Ancient Language revealed to Eragon by Brom will be addressed, as will Solembum's riddle. * Undbitr will appear. * There will be an elven death and subsequent burial ceremony. * Readers may learn more about the danger that is posed to magicians by red-eyed rabbits. On the March 23, 2011, the cover, release date and title were announced.http://www.shurtugal.com, Untitled, retrieved Jun. 30, 2011 Additionally, Amazon began accepting pre-orders for a set containing all four volumes from the series, but had not begun accepting orders for the stand-alone title.http://www.amazon.com, Inheritance Cycle 4-Book Hard Cover Boxed Set, retrieved Jun. 30, 2011 The next day, March 24, 2011, Amazon began accepting preorders for the title in book form. The book will be approximately 704 pages in length (this value may change due to the editing process) and will be out November 8, 2011. The planned first printing is 2.5 million copies.http://abcnews.go.com, Last Book of 'Inheritance' Cycle out in November, retrieved Jun. 30, 2011 On 30 June 2011, it was revealed that the book was subtitled 'The Vault of Souls'.http://www.shurtugal.com Exclusive Video Shows Christopher Writing End of Book 4, Delivering it to NYC… and the Official Subtitle!, retrieved Jun. 30, 2011 Sneak peek The paperback edition of Brisingr, released April 13, 2010 to the USA and Canada, includes the fourth chapter, King Cat, from Inheritance. This chapter can be read at Amazon.com's page for the paperback edition, using the "Search Inside," feature, however, users may be limited in the amount of text they are allowed to view at any given time. Cover flap summary "Not so very long ago, Eragon—Shadeslayer, Dragon Rider—was nothing more than a poor farm boy, and his dragon, Saphira, only a blue stone in the forest. Now the fate of an entire civilization rests on their shoulders." "Long months of training and battle have brought victories and hope, but they have also brought heartbreaking loss. And still, the real battle lies ahead: they must confront Galbatorix. When they do, they will have to be strong enough to defeat him. And if they cannot, no one can. There will be no second chances." "The Rider and his dragon have come further than anyone dared to hope. But can they topple the evil king and restore justice to Alagaësia? And if so, at what cost?" "This is the much-anticipated, astonishing conclusion to the worldwide bestselling Inheritance cycle." Gallery Inheritance Sweden (Arvtagaren).jpg|Swedish edition of "Inheritance" References de:Buch 4 - Das Erbe der Macht es:Inheritance (El Legado) fi:Kirja 4 nl:Erfenis pl:Dziedzictwo (książka) ru:Эрагон. Наследие Category:Inheritance books Category:Inheritance cycle